


Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun switched bodies

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Funny, Idiots, M/M, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says everything,isn't it?:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun switched bodies

Aomine and Kagami switched bodies by an accident. How so?  
Just listen.

It was a nice early spring afternoon,Kagami and Aomine agreed to play some street basketball. The two guys lately got on well,they weren't friends yet,but they could spend a few hours in the others company. Although they usually just played basketball,nothing else. They didn't go to shopping,or to the beach,they didn't even play video games at one of their house,just basketball. But it was more than fine actually, since they were both crazy for it,especially Kagami. The red haired guy was often called a 'basketball idiot' and sometimes his friends were worried,since he didn't have any interest in other things,not even in girls..so Aomine liked to call him a 'basketball homo'. How nice.  
Aomine was a basketball idiot too,but we can't say that he wasn't interested in girls,so sadly Kagami couldn't call him like that. 

But now,back to our story.  
So Kagami was waiting in his apartment for the dark blue haired,they agreed they will meet there,since Aomine doesn't know where the basketball court is. Although they said they will meet 2 pm, Aomine was late,it was already quarter to three. Honestly,Kagami wasn't surprised it,he already knew the other guy will be late. But one thing bothered him. It was the weather.  
The sky was dark and big thunder-clouds appeared in the last two hours,it didn't look good at all.  
Kagami was thinking about that they should cancel the program,but Aomine has to travel quite lot to get here,so it wouldn't be so fair. And maybe the it won't raining,the wind is not a big problem,because there was wind too. The red haired look out the window and the tree branches were moving heavily.  
He wanted to turn on the TV,to spend the time while Aomine is getting here,but as he wanted to sit down,his bell ringed,Kagami's guest arrived.

He let in Aomine,and the dark blue haired was freezing. Well not a big surprise he was wearing a basketball short and a simple T-shirt. It is just spring,not summer,but what do you expect from Aomine?

'Can we go?' asked the dark blue haired after a few minutes he warm up in the apartment. 

'Are you serious?Look out. I think it's gonna rain' said ' I don't wanna get wet!'

'It is just water Bakagami,come on. I didn't travel for nothing'

Well Kagami agreed,since if he would say 'no' he would get the usual Aomine speech like' are you afraid?' or 'you just can't beat me' blahblah,so he decided a little rain won't hurt.

It took 10 minutes to get to the court by foot,and he was right. The weather was cruel,it was lighting,thundering, the sky was really dark and it was just a matter of time when it will pouring.  
And it was really cold! The last week was fine,even yesterday,but today..Kagami could fell as his he slowly getting a cold.  
But he doesn't wanna whining he is for playing,so they started it.

It was a little bit harder to play basketball with an enormous wind,sometimes when one of them wanted to shot,the wind just blew away the ball easily. But they didn't care,when Aomine and Kagami playing an 1-on-1 ,literally no one can stop them,not even a 'little' thunder. They were so into the play,the they didn't even notice,the thunder became bigger,and the lighting get closer to them. The match was quite close,it was just a few point,if Kagami could score 6 points,they would be equal.  
The red haired throw the ball to the basketball-backboard,but it didn't go it,bounced back,both of they guys jumped to catch the rebound,when.....

xxxxxxxx

Aomine woke up with a terrible headache,and with a strange feeling. Something just wasn't right,he didn't know what was it,but something was definitely not right. He slowly opened his eyes,and found himself in a very bright,unfamiliar room. He looked around,and realized it is a hospital room.  
Next to his bed every kind of medical equipment making weird 'beep' and 'buup' noises.  
He didn't get it,why is he in a hospital? His last memory was playing basketball with Kagami,they both jumped to get the ball,and then? After? Did they fall and did he broke his legs,or why is he here?  
But his limbs are not hurt,just his head. Aomine wanted to sit up when someone knocked at the door.

'Kagami-kun?' asked a familiar voice from the hospital aisle.

'Tetsu?' asked back Aomine,Kuroko opened the door,and sit next to his bed,there was an empty chair,for the guests.

'How are you feeling Kagami-kun?' asked Kuroko with worry in his eyes.

Aomine didn't get why is Kuroko asking about Kagami...and why not like 'how is Kagami-kun feeling?' why 'how are YOU feeling..' strange,but he left it. He was just starting back at his little friend. Kuroko raised his eyebrows.

'Why don't you answer?'

'How the heck I'm supposed to know how is that Bakagami feeling?' asked Aomine offended. Like seriously,Kuroko is here,he can see that he is laying in a HOSPITAL bed,and still he is asking about Kagami,unbelievable. ' I don't care anyways how is he feeling. More importantly why am I here?'

Kuroko was looking at him strangely, like he checked him,making sure it is really him.  
'Are you alright Kagami-kun? You act weird,I'll call the doctor' said Kuroko and he just stood up,but Aomine grabbed his hand,to stop his friend.

When he saw his own hand. IT WAS WHITE. Well not white like Kuroko's,tanner,but definitely not his chocolate brown hand. He yelled,and immediately sat up. He looked down,both of his arms were white!  
He was really scared.

'Tetsu?!! What the hell is going on?? Am I sleeping?!' asked the panicked Aomine,he get out from the bed and started to shake ,poor Kuroko. His small friend was stoned,he didn't get what's wrong with his light,Kagami Taiga. 

'Kagami-kun,please stop shaking me,I feel like I'm going to vomit' said Kuroko,with a white face.  
Aomine stopped it, and looked for a mirror in his room.  
But this is not a hotel room,and there wasn't any mirror,he angrily ran out from the room to find a mirror.

'Kagami-kun! Stop,you shouldn't run!' screamed after him Kuroko,Aomine looked back and his ex shadow was running after him. Aomine quite felt bad for him,poor Kuroko couldn't catch up with him,but at the moment he didn't care,he just wanted to find a mirror,and know finally why the hell is is his legs and arms are white,because this just simple freaky. He is not the easily being scared type,but if you woke up with white limbs,and you are usually brown, that just hella scary.

Aomine finally found the male restroom and went in,actually he was afraid to look in the mirror first..because maybe he will face something terrible. But he has to know why is this happening,so he turned to the mirror.

He just saw his reflection,when Kuroko opened the restroom door,and glared him  
'Kagami-kun!' poor boy was panting.

'Yeah...?' asked Aomine with a weak voice,since just a moment before his saw his reflection,and Kagami was facing him,doing the exact same thing as him,like they were one.

Kuroko's calling him Kagami-kun,white limbs,feeling strange. He got it.  
He is in Kagami's body for some reason,which can mean just one thing.  
That red haired idiot is taking care of his beloved body.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter Kagami will realize he is not in the right body,after that they have solve this problem.


End file.
